Turtle
by 01Luigifan
Summary: Well this is a change up of TMNT featuring a new member of the famly, an abandoned human girl named Turtle, master splinter takes her in and she becomes a part of the TMNT family, enjoy. IT-IS-FINISHED! The final chapter has been written! I hope you all enjoyed this story. Luv my readers.
1. Chapter 1

Turtle

Once in the dirty smelly city of New York, a drugged up couple were in an alley way. They had recently had a new born baby girl, but now they carried her in an old laundry basket. She was crying and crying.

"Stop whining you usless sack!" Said the male.

"Oh comeon John just ignore her and leave her here already!" Said the female.

They did and ran off to get high on more heroine. The baby girl cried and cried. Ten minuets later, a man-hole cover shifted. The head of a large, mutated rat popped out. He came out of the sewer walking like a man and came over to the baby girl. This was Splinter. He had come out of his underground home searching for food for his four sons. He was directly under the man-hole cover when he'd heard what the couple was doing. He picked up the baby girl out of the laundry basket and gently rocked her until she ceaced crying. He looked back and fourth, then put her in the basket and took her with him back to his home in the sewer. Four mutated pre-teen turtles ran up to greet him.

"Master Splinter!" Yelled Michelangelo, the youngest. "Did you bring us some food? I'm starved!"

"You weren't gone very long." Said Leonardo, the oldest.

Splinter lowered the basket and the four boys gathered around it.

"A BABY!" They all shouted.

"Can we keep iiit?" Asked Mikey earning a smack from his older brother Raphael.

"It's not a pet!"

"My sons." Said Splinter. "I am going back out to find a meal for us. I expect you to watch over this girl while I am gone. We will decide what to do with her when I return. Understood?"

"Yes Master Splinter."

With that, Splinter went back to the surface and the pre-teen turtlesgathered around the basket once more.

"Awwwwww!" Cooed Mikey. "We should name her!"

"Don't get too attatched." Said Raph.

The baby barely opened her eyes for the first time and saw the four and closed her eyes again

"We should name her.." Mikey repeated himself. "I got it! Turtle!"

"Turtle?" He brothers stared at him confused.

"Haha! Yea it's perfect! Look!" He pointed to a cartoon drawn turtle on her bib and the turtles on her dirty footy pajamas she was wearing.

The other brothers thought about it.

"C'mon there is like no better name!" He looked at the baby in the basket who opened her eyes again and looked at him. "Don't you like that name huh? Don't you like that name huh Turtle?"

Turtle laughed and smiled at him.

"See she likes the name." Said Mikey with a goofy grin.

"Or she thinks your head looks funny." Said Raph, and everyone laughed except Mikey.

This is how Turtle became a part of their lives. Watching them train and playing with them on a daily basis, she thought of herself no different than her Turtle bretheren. A year later, she was crawling everywhere, and splinter and the turtles had to keep up with her. One day, Turtle crawled into Splinter's room. No one took notice. Splinter was out, Mikey was gaming, Leo was meditating, Donny was playing with the robots he made out of an old computer that fell down the sewer, and Raph was snoozing. Turtle crawled up to an open drawer and grabbed ahold of the handle to get on to her feet. She looked into the drawer with curious little eyes. In there was an old matchbox, a wooden figure, a paper swan, and a large broken canister with stains of green goo on it. There was a blob of it resting in the corner of the canister. Little Turtle was attracted to the green goo, it was bright and shiny. She reached into the broken canister, suprisingly without cutting herself, and grabbed a glob of the green goo in her pudgy little hand. She sat on her rump and slowly brought the green stuff up to her mouth.

"TURTLE NO!" All the boys screamed seeing her. They all raced to stop her, but it was too late! She had swallowed the green goo!

"AGH!" Screamed Raph picking her up and turning her upside down. "SPIT IT OUT YOU LITTLE IDIOT SPIT IT OUT!"

But Turtle just squealed and laughed, joyous her brother's were paying attention to her.

"It's too late Raph." Said Leo.

All four Turtles looked at eachother horror filled. Master Splinter came home, and when they told him, he fell to his knees horror stricken and took Turtle in his arms and hugged her, crying. They all cried. They were pretty sure she would die that night. But when she didn't, they only knew it would happen sooner or later. Days passed, weeks passed, months passed, but nothing happened. Turtle was still as happy and as joyous as ever. They figured that nothing would happen after that. They continued to play with Turtle, positive everything was going to be ok.

And it was, but, who said Turtle didn't change?

*to be continued.*


	2. Chapter 2

-5 years later- -

"GAH! YOU LITTLE RUNT!"

"GET HER GET HER!"

"EEK! YOU'LL NEVR CATCH ME ALIVE!"

These were the sounds echoing through the Turtles lair as Mikey and Raph chase Turtle. She had stolen their weapons and now has them in a potato sac she got to keep after all the potatoes were gone. Despite the fact her brothers were ninjas; Turtle had the advantage of being small and easily able to hide. She ran into Leo's room and opened a drawer. All that was in there was a book, but she was able to put the weapons in there and close it. Now for a place to hide.

"Found ya!" Shouted Mikey, Immediately grabbing turtle and holding her upside-down. The five and one-half year old laughed.

"Ok ok you got me now lemmie go man!" She said struggling to get free.

"First!" Said Raph walking in and pressing a finger against her nose. "Where'd you hide our weapons?"

"I don't know what you're talking about big brother." She said using her cutest most innocent voice. But they weren't buying it.

"We know how to make you talk." He and Mikey grinned and Turtle stopped smiling with a look of fear. Once she had stolen all of their masks and she was tickled by all four of them until she revealed where they were. Of course it didn't take long. Now when she's caght, she reveals the stolen good for fear of interrogation.

"Ok ok!" She said in a panic. "They're in that drawer! That one" She pointed to the drawer and Mikey put her down and she stumbled, dizzy after being held upside down.

"You little clepto" Raph said pulling out his weapons and handing Mikey the bag.

"Can I have a weapon too? Maybe I won't steal yours if I have my own." Turtle had always wanted a mask and weapon like her brothers. But she always got the same answer.

"You're too little Turtle." Said Mikey

"No I'm noooot!" She fussed. "I grew! I measured myself! I grew like two inches!"

They just laughed at her and messed up her hair and left the room. Turtle sat on Leo's bed and pouted. It wasn't fair! She had watched them train, and even trained a little herself.

"If it weren't for my size they would let me be a ninja too!" She grumbled tossing Leo's pillow

"Don't take it out on my pillow, what'd it ever do to you?" Said Leo. He was standing at the doorway with a friendly smile.

"I dunno." Said Turtle with a pout. "I asked for a weapon again."

"And you were told no?"

"What else is new?"

Turtle had the language and literature skills of a 17 year old even though she was five. No one ever really though about it, that's just Turtle.

"Ah theyre just looking out for their baby sister." Leo sat beside her and she leaned on him. He wasn't the best pillow. But it was still comforting.

"I know. But I bet I won't hurt myself."

"Well.." Said Leo "I'll talk to Master Splinter, ok?"

"Ok.." She knew he was either lying or Splinter would say no. But Leo was still a good brother.

When Leo left, Turtle stood up and did a few stretches and started kicking, punching and flipping, rinning on the wall and jumping on top of things. She had the same moves as her brothers and she was excecuting them perfectly! She had learned these moves just by memory of watching her brothers.

And maybe eating the goo five years ago may have helped.

*to be continued*


	3. Chapter 3

"Turtle, come here please." Said Donny. He motioned for Turtle to come to him when she peeked over the couch. She had been watching Loony Tunes, and was rather annoyed her brother wanted to disturb her cartoon time.

"But I'm watching cartooooons!" She pouted.

"You sound like Mikey." He laughed. "It will only take a few minuets sis, I promise."

"Nope that's too long."

"C'mon Turtle. 5 minuets at the most, if it goes over 5 minuets I'll give you a giant Hershey's bar."

Turtle looked at him skeptically.

"No bluff?"

"No bluff." He held up the giant Hershey's bar in question.

Turtle jumped up and ran to him. "LAB RAT COMMIN THROUGH!"

Don picked her up while she was running and set her on the metal table of a strange machine. On the side of the machine was a large computer screen.

"Lay down." He said.

"A PLEASE would be nice once in a while."

"Fine, lay down Pleeease."

Turtle laid down on the cold metal table. "This isn't going to hurt is is?"

"Not likely."

"Have you used it yourself?"

"Uh nope." He started tapping in a code on the key board. "You're the first contestant."

Turtle felt like she made a stupid mistake. "Donny, if I die, my ghost is going to kick your shell."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." And he pushed a big red button. A whirring sound was heard and the metal table underneath turtle started to hum. Turtle tensed up wondering what would happen next. "Relax please." Donny said.

"Ok." But she was still tensed up. But after a few minuets of nothing happening she relaxed. Turtle's shape started to appear on the moniter, but there were many colors in different parts of her on the screen. Small threads of the color green webbed throughout her entire body, but the head was entirely green.

"Hmm….mm hmm…I see…"

"See what?"

Donny recorded the data. "Thanks for your help, Turtle."

"What did you see?"

But Donny just picked her up and placed her on the ground. "I need to do more research." He patted her head and handed her the chocolate bar. He walked into his room with his notes.

Turtle looked at the chocolate, shook her head, and headed back to the couch. Miky had taken residence there to watch cartoons.

"Hey Mike." She climbed on the couch and sat next to him.

"Sup Turtle-ette!" He said holding out his hand for a "three-to-five." It was basically like a high five, but seeing as turtle had five fingers and her brothers had three, they called it a "three-to-five" whenever turtle was involved. When the thees and fives were over with, Turtle was still wondering about Donny.

"Why so glum lil chum?" Mikey asked wrapping his arm arount Turtle and scooting her closer to him. She didn't want to invade Donny's privacy by getting the other brothers involved, so she just made something up.

"Well I've got all this chocolate and no one to share it with!" She smiled at Mikey, who grinned back.

"Well I'd be more than happy to oblige!" They split the chocolate in half and Mikey ate his half in three chomps and licked his fingers. He was a mess! "Any time you need me to do a favor, I'm there." He goofily laughed.

T urtle was still nibbling her chocolate and looked at Mikey again, who's face was a chocolate mess. So she followed his lead and ate her chocolate in 5 big bites (her mouth isn't nearly as big) and licked her fingers too.

Mikey laughed. "Well done lil pupil! You have mastered the art of eating junk food and making a mess!"

"MIKEY! What the SHELL are you teaching that kid?"

"Oooo extra points for making Raph mad."

"I'll give you extra points—through your head!"

Mikey made great haste to jump over the couch and run for his life laughing. Raph was about to follow when Turtle spoke up.

"I learned the art of junk food eating." She said with a grin. Raph facepalmed and shook his head.

"If master Splinter sees you like this we'd all get the short end of the stick—against the sides of our faces. C'mere."

Raph picked her up. "Better wash you up before he comes home."

Turtle smiled mischeviously and gave her brother a big chocolaty kiss on the cheek.

Raph's eyes widened and he looked at Turtle.

"You..did NOT just do that."

Turtle tried to hold her laugh in. "I wuz just spweadn the love."

"Alright, I see how it is!" But before Raphiael could do anything, Turtle slid out from under his arm and ran!

"What the-why you-"

"RUN TURTLE RUN!" Mikey shouted.

"I'M RUNNIN I'M RUNNIN!"

But then someone grabbed her by the back of the shirt and Mikey and Raph stopped in their tracks. It was Splinter.

"Michaelangelo! Why is your sister covered in chocolate, and why are you as well?"

"Um…well…I…uh…"

Splinter sighed and handed Turtle to Raphael.

"Make sure she is washed and dressed. I intend to take her out tonight."

"Yes master Splinter."

Turtle was excited! She had never been on the surface before and wondered what it was like.


	4. Chapter 4

For the first time in her life, Turtle's hair was done up! It had been (painfully) brushed and done up into a pony tail. She was wearing a clean shirt and blue jeans instead of her usually ratty over-alls. Her face was clean and she was wearing new shoes. When she walked out of her room, Mikey whistled at her.

"Woa Turtle lookin snazzy! Goin' out of the town? You better not come back with a boyfriend!"

"Shut up Mikey!" Turtle ran up and jumped with the intention to grab him around the neck, but he caught her mid jump.

"Nah ah ah!" He said waving one of his fingers at her.

Turtle bit at the finger her was waving in her face.

"WOA!" Mikey pulled back to make sure his finger was still there. "Feisty!"

Turtle stuck her tongue out and raspberried at him. "PBTHBTHBTH!"

Mikey stuck out his tongue in response. "Neeeeh."

"Michelangelo!"

"Mmm?" Mikey looked at master splinter with his tongue still stuck out.

Splinter shook his head and face-palmed.

"Oops." Mikey kept his tongue in his mouth. "Sorry master Splinter."

"Please put your sister down, it's time for us to go."

Mikey put Turtle down and she, Splinter, Raph, Mikey, and Leo all stood at the door.

Turtle went up to Raph first and hugged him. He kneeled down and she gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he returned the kiss.

"Now you watch out for Master Splinter K Turtle? He's getting up there in age and might need some assistance." Splinter_ glared_ at him.

"Ok ." Turtle laughed abit, she knew splinter could take care of himself. Then she hugged Leo.

"Be safe Turtle. Don't run off ."

"I won't Leo."

Then she came up to Mikey, who scooped her up and gave her a raspberry on the cheek, making her squeal and laugh.

"Where's Donny?" She asked still laughing a little.

"Still in his lab." Raph said. "I don't think he'd mind you coming in there. He **SHOULD** have been here with us."

"No no, it's ok, I wouldn't want to disturb him."

Splinter opened the door to the layer and they made their way up to the streets of New York.

* * *

><p>Turtle looked up at Splinter, thinking he looked rather strange in his trench coat and hat.<p>

"Is that you under those clothes father?"

Splinter laughed and picked her up to hold her. She lifted up his hat a little to reveal some of his furry face.

"There you are!" She said smiling. "Why are you hiding under this hat?"

"People in the surface world are not used to one such as me. I am not human, and neither are your brothers. Therefore we are unwanted and must disguise ourselves for our own safety when on the surface world."

Turtle frowned. "Unwanted? Am I unwanted too?"

"You yourself are human in appearance, and therefore you don't need to cover yourself or hide your face."

Splinter took her to the top of a building, where they sat and watched the streets below. Turtle looked at the humans walking by, not even saying a simple good evening, pushing, shoving, and yelling at each other. Turtle watched them, and then looked up at splinter.

"I may look like them. But I am different from them. I don't belong on the surface world; I am as different and unwanted as you and my brothers. I belong in the tunnels below."

Splinter looked at the small girl, and smiled abit.

"I only want what's best for you. Perhaps, the surface world is not where you belong after all."

Turtle smiled and nodded and watched the people below. Splinter watched her, pondering over the conversation. Suddenly Turtle gasped!

"Father! That man is hurting that woman! We have to stop him!"

"Turtle-"

But before splinter could say anything, Turtle leapt from the building, grabbed on to a nearby lamp post from which she slid down and before reaching the bottom, swung in such a way as to spin-jump herself off the pole and land, foot first into the man's chest! The man, being winded gasped for air! Turtle, knowing she wasn't very strong, simply pinched a spot on the man's neck and knocked him out cold. And before anyone even knew what was going on, Turtle had fled into the shadows.

Master Splinter watched in awe.

"Not where you belong." He mumbled as Turtle scaled the building back up to him. "...for now.."


	5. Chapter 5

2 years later

Turtle, now seven, woke up early in the morning. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes.

"This is a bad idea." She thought to herself. "I'm too tired to do this."

She got up and trudged her way to her bedroom mirror. She rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out of them and stared at herself.

She had grown a tad bit taller, but not by much. Her bright green eyes almost seemed to glow in the darkness. She was wearing comfy green pajamas that was a present for christmas. Her hair was the very definition of bed head.

She slapped her cheeks lightly trying to wake up.

"Alright Turtle!" She mumbled. "It's go-time!"

Turtle grabbed a wad of clothes under her bed and changed into a black "Star Wars" tee and black jeans ripped at the knees. She quickly put on socks and Black sneakers with velcro straps. Its not like she couldn't tie shoes, its just that laces were a burden.

She paused, yawned, stretched, and looked at herself in the mirror. Did she have time to do her hair? She looked at her glow in the dark batman watch. She could spare a few minuets.

She picked up a wooden hairbrush with a dragon etching on it. She ran it through her light brown hair until it looked presentable. Then she began to braid it. Her hair had never been cut, so the braid went all the way down to her lower back. She looked at herself and looked at her watch. She was making great time! She grabbed her Super Luigi backpack and peeked out her room. The T.V. had been left on in the living room, but her brothers were nowhere to be found. Then, she saw it! Her prize to obtain. Mikey's skateboard was right next to the couch, unguarded, unwatched, hers for the taking!

She strapped on her backpack and crouched down.

In her head, the mission impossible theme began to play. And she silently leapt from the shadows of her room into the living room! When her hands and feet connected with the floor, she wasted no time crawling behind the couch. She was so quick, she could have been floating! She took off her backpack and cautiously strapped the skateboard to it.

She grinned, this was going to be a clean getaway!

She looked at her watch and breathed a sigh of relief. She was ahead of schedule. No reason why she shouldn't get a snack on the go. She snuck into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She spotted a pizza box and opened it to reveal some leftover pepperoni pizza. She grabbed 3 slices, wrapped 2 in a napkin, and put the other one in her mouth. And turned around to-

"OOF-" She ran into something, something hard, causing the pizza to drop from her mouth. She began to fall backwards when two hands grabbed her around the waist and picked her up. She was afraid to look. She opened one eye slowly, and was met with two eyes looking at her from a purple mask. Donny...

"Uh, hi.."

Turtle blinked and smiled innocently. "Haha heeeeey big brother. Aren't you up a little early, lacking sleep isn't good for you yknow."

"Look who's talking... I think i need to have a little talk with you baby sis."

With that Donny put her down and folded his arms.

"First off, yo might wanna put Mikey's board back."

Reluctantly, Turtle unstrapped the board, and put it back in it's rightful place. She looked back up at Don, who was looking back at her.

"Weeeeeeell it's pretty early in the morning bro, i' going back to bed so-"

"Nice try." Don said, picking her up under the arms. He brought her into his room and set her on the bed.

Turtle looked down guilty and felt Donny sit on the bed next to her. She expected to get a scolding for trying to sneak out. But instead she felt Don's arm wrap around her and scootch her toward him. He had put a pillow on his side for her to lay on comfortably.

She looked up at him, and he was smiling kindly at her.

"Turtle, why'd you try to sneak out this morning, and with Mike's skateboard?"

Turtle hesitated to answer, but then just sighs and looks up at him.

"You know the skateboarding competition next week? I wanted to enter and win it, i've been practicing and all, but I didn't have a board and..."

"Wait, you've been sneaking out before? For how long?

"About a month.."

"Thats...impressive...but Isn't that competition for thirteen and up? Turtle that's an advanced competition. You'd get hurt-"

"I know I know I'm too small right? I'm too little, to fragile, the surface world is too dangerous, well maybe it is but I can handle my own Don, because I'm-"

"My baby sister.."

Turtle stared up at Don and felt some tears run down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away and buried her face in the pillow.

"I just..*she said muffled through the pillow. "I just wanna be like you guys."

Don felt bad for Turtle, and began petting her head. He then realized, he hasn't really been around for his sister when she needed him. So he thought of something.

"Turtle, I have a proposition. How would you like your own weapon?"


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter and the next are dedicated to the days prior to Turtle getting a weapon. Listening to wacky music while reading this chapter is recommended..

-yours truely

Ashley

Day 1

Turtle sat on the couch grinning ear-to-ear. One, because she was going to finally get her own weapon, and two, well, listen for yourself.

**"No! No no no no no!"**

"Raph if you'd just hear me out!"

**"Donny i've hears enough and for a genius that is the STUPIDEST thing to ever come out of your mouth!"**

_"Don," Leo said "She is only seven."_

"So wait, she's been doing what with my skateboard?"

"Guys, think about it, she has the mind of a 17 year old but the fragile body of a seven year old, she needs something to defend herself with!"

**"Thats why she's got us, right?"** Raph then followed this comment flexing his arm muscles. **"Aint nothin gonna hurt my baby sis!"**

"Shes been sneaking out..."

"Yea thanks Mike! She gets out on her own a lot."

"With my board.."

**"That's not an excuse Don."**

"My poor skateboard.."

_"Actually Raph, Don's right, maybe its time we tought her how to defend herself.."_

"It could've been scratched or stolen.."

**"Hmmmph...fine FINE whatever Don!"** He pinches the punching bag next to him.

"I'll never let you out of my sight again."

_"Donny, I hope you know what you're doing."_

"Does nobody care about my skateboard?"

**"SHUT UP MIKEY"**

"SHUT UP MIKEy"

_"SHUT UP MIKEY"_

Day 2

Turtle walked past Don's room just in time to be pushed back in there by Don himself.

"Woa big bro! What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." He said casually closing the door. "Nothing at all."

Turtle knew something was up, but making a break for it was probably futile.

"Donny bro, can I yknow...help you with something? Because I've got Mario on pause and if I don't get back I'm gonna loose the controller to Mikey."

"Well since your so nice to ask, I actually do need help with something. You see, the weapon I'm making."

"Yeeeees?"

"It's got to be connected with you in more ways than one."

"Yeeeeeeeeees?"

"Which means I need you're D.N.A."

"...Yeeeeeeeees?"

But then Don pulled out a needle with an "I'm sorry." Look. "Hold still?"

"...nooooooooooooooooope" And Turtle tried to open the door but it was bolted shut!

"I only need a little bit Turtle!"

"I don't care you arent sticking that thing in me!"

Turtle!"

"Donny!" She said mockingly

"Alright howabout a giant Hershy's bar?

"You're gonna have to do better than that!"

"Turtle you're getting a weapon after i'm done making it, but I need you're blood to make it!"

Turtle thought about that.

"You promise it's just a little?"

"I cross my heart."

"...fine."

Turtle sat on Don's bed, and held out her arm. She closed her eyes and felt the sharp pinch of the needle. She felt the pain longer than she thought necessary, then she felt Don wrap a bandage around her arm.

"all done."

Turtle opened her eyes to see Don put a very big vial of blood in some incubator thing.

"YOU LIED!"

She jumped at Donny as soon as he turned around! It didn't knock him down, but it caught him by surprise. She managed to jump on his back and put him in a headlock. But Don just reached back and poked poor Turtle's side causing her to squeak and let go. He felt a tug on his mask, a final attempt to pull herself up, but he caught her to prevent her from falling.

"You know, you almost had me there." He smiled at her.

She grinned back and mock punched him in the face then put her hand in her pocket.

"well..." She unlocked the door and slowly stepped out "...bye Donny!" She suddenly darted off without warning.

"huh.." Donny pondered "wonder what that was about." He felt an itch on the side of his fac, and when he scratched it, he couldnt help but laugh as he realized something. Turtle, the crafty sneak, stole his mask.


	7. Chapter 7

Day 3

Turtle entered splinter's room and looked around. She had been asked to come in there earlier, and she wasn't sure why. Was she in trouble? Was she about to get punished?

Today her hair was up in a simple pony tail, held up by a purple cloth tied into a bow. It matched the purple shirt under her overalls.

She noticed Splinter meditating, a single candle in front of him. Maybe she should leave, she didn't want to bother him while he was meditating.

She started to leave the room.

"Come here Turtle."

Turtle stopped and turned around. He hadn't flinched or opened his eyes. She walked up to him cautiously, and when she was right in front of him she stood there with her hands behind her back.

"Am I in trouble?"

Splinter smiled and opened his eyes. "No daughter."

Turtle breathed a sigh of relief and hugged splinter "Don't scare me like that dad!"

Splinter chuckled and pulled her down into his lap.

"Is there something wrong you did that should be in trouble for?"

"Ummmmmmmm define wrong."

With that, Don came into the room holding some papers. "Master Splinter, I hope I'm not troubling you."

"Not at all Donetello...but where is your mask my son?"

Turtle couldn't help but let out a giggle.

Splinter looked down at the child and lifted up her chin.

"Give it back."

Turtle reached up and took the bow out of her hair that was actually Don's mask and held it up to him.

"Here Donny."

Don took the mask and put it back on with a smile.

"All in good play right?"

"My son, what did you wish to say."

"Oh right, well you see, over the past few years, I've been studying my sister, and I think I may have found something interesting.

"Interesting? About me?"

"Oh um...maybe we should talk in private."

"No, this concerns your sister too, besides, I made tea."

Splinter poured hot tea into 3 cups, and set a plate of cookies in front of turtle.

"You're sister and I were going to talk and have tea together, I can't simply let good hot tea go to waste."

"...yes master." Don sat and sipped the tea and turtle munched on a cookie. "I was researching how the green ooze could create changes in the body. As we know the ooze has caused my brother's and I to mutate rapidly causing us to become what we are now, but it seemed like it had absolutely no affect on Turtle. But I've discovered that it actually has!"

He showed Splinter the papers he has.

"We just cant physically see it, she ate the ooze when she was just a baby, and i've learned that everything babies eat goes directly to the brain for development. In short..." Don looked at Turtle "She's like a genius. But the mutation didn't stop there. Small threads of it are woven all throughout her body, causing muscle and bone to be three time stronger than an ordinary child. But other than that she's just like any ordinary seven year old."

Turtle didn't like that.

"I'm not ordinary."

"She's right my son, she isn't. She is an extraordinary child."

Turtle smiled. She knew Splinter would understand.

They all turned their heads as the tv volume was turned up in the living room.

"MIKEY TURN IT DOWN!"

No answer

"Don't worry, I got it." Turtle ran into the living room and grabbed the remote from Mike and turned it down. "Too loud bro."

"Oops, sorry." He seemed distracted as he stared at the tv.

"What are you watching Mike?" She looked at the tv and there was a red haired lady on the news talking about the escalated crimes in New York City. She turned it up just a bit.

"...there have been very few eye witnesses to these crimes almost as if an invisible gang is robbing the city blind, some people claim that a group of young boys are behind this. In other news, some people claim to have seen something out of a movie, ninjas have been reported seen jumping from building to building, appearing from nothing and disappearing without a trace? Is this a hoax? Or are there really such things as a New York Ninja?

I'm April O'Neal, channel 9 news."


	8. Chapter 8

Day 4

Mikey knelt down to Turtle and handed her his Skateboard.

"This isn't a gift, it's a loan. I expect this to be back in the near same condition I gave it to you."

Turtle smiled. "Don't worry big bro, I won't do any over-extreeme tricks."

"Ok..good...I'm counting on you."

Turtle grinned and took the board. She left the layer and made her way through the tunnels. She made her way up a ladder and pushed on the man-hole cover and removed it.

When she got on the surface, she closed her eyes and let the cold air hit her face. It felt good. She kicked the man hole cover back in place and walked out of the ally way. She had picked a good spot, for she found herself at the top of a hill.

She didn't waste any time to jump on the board and start skating down the sidewalk, but without warning this guy came out of nowhere and she ran full speed into him!

"AAAAAA"

"WATCH IT!"

They both toppled down the sidewalk and the man landed on his back and Turtle landed on top of him.

"OOF hey what the big deal ki- OOW!" The skateboard landed on his head.

"Oh-oh I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" Turtle jumped off the man and grabbed her skateboard.

"You came out of nowhere yourself young lady." He stood up, and upon a closer look, Turtle saw that he was wearing a hockey mask on his head and had an array of sports equipment on him.

"Are you an athlete?"

"Wha- nono. I just cary this stuff around for protection...speaking of protection, what's a small thing like you doing skateboarding without a helmet?"

"Helmet? My brother's don't wear helmets when they skate."

"Well, that's because boys have hard heads." He knocked his head a few times with the hockey stick. "Girls on the other hand, they're heads ain't as hard right? So they need some head gear, because we don't wanna see you're pretty little head crack open, and see your pretty little brains, splatter all over the pretty pavement."

"I-i-i..." Turtle almost felt sick at the thought.

"Not to mention, I'm pretty sure you're family wants you home unharmed and, y'know alive."

"Y-yea I never really thought about.."

With that, the man pulled something out of his bag of weapons. It was a black helmet.

"Do me and you're family a favor and put this on."

He tossed it to Turtle and she looked at it.

"When you put it on, be sure to not have it too tight or too loose, K?"

Turtle smiled and put the helmet on.

"Thanks um..."

"Casey." He put a hand on her head. "and you are?"

"Turtle."

"Turtle?"

"Yea...why?"

"Is it...a nickname?"

"No, it's my name."

"Oh...well met." He smiled widely.

Turtle knew she'd found a good friend.

"I wish you could meet my brothers."

"Ah, actually I have somewhere to be, but maybe one day."

And with that, he put on his mask and climbed to the roof of a building. Turtle watched for a moment, but then she hopped back on the skateboard and started looking for the nearest manhole.


	9. Chapter 9

Turtle had fallen asleep on the couch watching one of her all-time favorites "Alice in Wonderland."

Don and Splinter quietly walked up to her.

"Should we wake her?" Don whispered.

"No...let her dream." Splinter sat next to her and put her head in his lap and began to pet her hair. "To be so young, and to have such imaginative dreams.."

Don pulled out to black metal wrist cuffs with green lights running through them like something out of Tron. He carefully placed them on Turtle's wrist, careful not to wake her. He then placed a black metal staff with the same green patterns on it in her hands. They closed around the weapon reflexively. Don smiled.

"Even with that weapon she still looks so cute and innocent when she sleeps."

With that, Splinter took out a black ninja mask, just like the ones the boys have. And gently, he wrapped it around Turtle, moving her hair as he did so, so as it wouldn't get stuck in the mask.

"I expect you and your brothers to keep her safe when she goes to the surface world, weapon or no weapon."

"Yes Master Splinter."

* * *

><p>Hey guys, It's me. Ash. So since Turtle is a member of the TMNT family, does this automatically make her a superhero? Nonetheless I have a proposal. See, I've been thinking about giving little Turtle here an arch nemesis. Everyone needs an arch nemesis. I have a good idea for one too.<p>

* * *

><p>In the city of New York, there was a very lavish and expensive hotel. Anybody who's somebody stays at this hotel. Royalty, stars, big shots of all time. If you stayed here you must be somebody, because anybody who's somebody stayed here, somebody big that is. And at the very tippy top of the hotel, in the penthouse, lived a little girl. She was indeed little for the age of ten. Her daddy dearest owned almost all of the buildings in New York City, he owned more elsewhere. Daddy was never around much, if ever at all. But to make up for it, he gave two floors of the hotel to his little girl, yes two whole floors to do with whatever she pleased. Walls painted a sickly pink, and sparkles everywhere. Room after room was filled with toys, dollies and dollies. In fact, that was her name. Dolly. She was named this because her daddy said she was like a perfect doll when she was born. Dolly had blonde curly hair, and a pale face. She wore a pink dress and had glassy blue eyes. A perfect face, perfect nose, and her perfect lips were just the perfect color. White stockings and perfect black dress shoes. This was the kind of girl you would expect to be followed by creepy music box tunes. She stood at the window one night and looked down at the city, like a queen looking down at peasants. She glared down at the filthy city, oh how she loathed it. So dirty, so plain. Why couldn't everything be like her two magnificent floors of pink and glitter.<p>

Her butler came into the room.

"Dolly, it's time for bed."

She turned around with a look as if she were unamused of a joke she'd just heard.

"James."

"Yes miss Dolly."

"If I ask for something, I can have it yes?"

"It's what you've always been told young miss."

Dolly smiled. "Good." She looked out the window. "I want New York to be pretty."

"Miss?..."

"I want it to be painted pink. I want all the streets to be paved with glitter and all the windows to be surrounded with flowers. I want all the people to dress up, the ladies all in dresses and all the men dressed like princes."

"But miss.."

"You heard me James."

"But-"

"I want New York City James. By tomorrow."

"My young miss, I can't give that to you. You would have to consult with your father..and he'd probably decline-"

"James, are you telling me... no?"

"...I'm afraid so miss Dolly."

Dolly was furious! No one had ever told her no before! Nobody says no to Dolly! She picked up a glass of water by her bedside."

"GET OUT JAMES!"

"Miss-"

"GET OUT!"

James ducked out of the room and slammed the door shut just in time to miss the glass as it hit the door.

Dolly slammed her fist against the window and stared at the city.

All she had to d was ask her daddy for money.

He wont say no.

Dolly was going to get the city one way or another.

After all..

No one says no to Dolly.

No one.

* * *

><p>So tell me what you guys think, send me a PM or a review. Do you like this idea, if not, gimmie something better. Thanks for the support guys.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Turtle was alone in the lair with Splinter. The boys had gone up to the surface world to bring back dinner (Pizza no doubt. Hopefully with mushrooms *drool*).

The layer was very quiet without them. Splinter was meditating, so it was best not to disturb him.

Turtle walked up to the nearest mirror to look at herself. She grinned. She now had a weapon and a mask just like her brothers. She was going to practice with it, when she heard some familiar shouts of laughter coming from the tunnels.

"Sound's like dinner's here dad!"

"I could hear them four blocks away"

Turtle turned to him and grinned.

"You could not!"

Splinter chuckled.

The boys busted through the door louder than...or rather as loud as, three teenagers coming home for dinner.

Why do I say three?

Because Raph didn't bust through the door like the others. He quietly trudged behind, not saying a word.

This was the first thing Turtle noticed. But before she could go up to him, Mike picked her up and held her in the air.

"Turtle, you'll never believe it!"

Turtle laughed. "I don't believe it!"

Mike put her down. "Remember that red-head from the news?"

"April O'Neal?"

"Yea! She got mugged today!"

Turtle made a mock horror face. "In New York? Say it ain't so Mikey! That'd never happen in New York...not."

That earned Turtle a glare and rib-poke from Mike.

"Alright smart-butt, long story short we totally saved her life!"

Turtle smiled. "Did she give you a kiss?"

"Um..."

"No." Don said. "Stick to the shadows, remember?"

"Riight right." With that, Turtle went up to Raphael..."Raph?"

Raph didn't answer.

"What ails you my son?" Splinter asked, concerned for Raphael.

Suddenly, Raph slammed his fist against the wall. "I lost a sai!"

"Then, it is gone."

"But I can get it back!"

"Raphael! Listen to me. Some things we can not get back. You will just have to deal with it."

Raph hit the wall again with a cry of anger and frustration!

He heard a small whimper behind him and turned around. He saw Turtle with tears in her eyes and a frightened expression. She hated when Raph got mad, sometimes he would become very violent. Feeling like a heel, Raph turned around and grabbed his trench coat and hat.

"Where are you going?" Don asked.

"Out to a movie. Is that ok with you?"

Don and the other brothers nodded, and Raph left.

"Raph.." Turtle tried to follow, but she was gently held back by two hands on her shoulders. She looked up and saw that it was Leo.

"Hey hey, he'll be back. He just has to blow off steam."

"He always has to blow off steam."

Turtle sat down at the dinner table and noticed for the first time, the choice of pizza they brought home. It was her favorite. Pepperoni and mushroom! She smiled and took a slice, and then took a big bite.

She felt better.

But wish Raph was there to enjoy it too.

* * *

><p><em>Hey there Turtle fans.<em>

_It's me, Ash._

_I'll try to stay on top of these stories as best I can, but I might not have the concentration or the willpower right now._

_See, one of my bros is terribly sick, he's in the hospital right now. He's been sick for weeks. His temp reached 105 recently, but now its 104. He's coughing up blood. It seems really severe. I'm very worried, so I hope you understand. I'll try to keep posting stories. Love ya guys. Your words keep me goin._

_L-ater~_


	11. Chapter 11

Turtle stood across the room from Mike. She tried to show a look of boredom, a pokerface. But in all reality she was excited beyond belief. She had trained with her weapon a few days, and now Mike said he'd train with her.

Mike drew his weapons.

"Wait Mike!"

Mikey stopped.

"What's wrong Turtle-ette? Not getting cold feet are ya?"

"Nah" She grinned and hit the play button to the radio and some epic classical music began to play. "Just needed to set the mood."

(Music i listened to while writing this: watch?v=vXUJQdh6mGs&list=PLBD6D6999668B1599&index=2&feature=plpp_video)

Turtle assumed a fighting position. He weapon was still on her back, but she had her hand on it, ready for combat.

Mikey made the first move and ran head on at our Turtle!

Turtle waited, emotionless, until Mike was almost upon her!

She suddenly let go of her weapon and ducked down, putting all her energy into her legs, and sprung from the ground, fist clinched!

She hit Mike square in the chin at full force!

"YEOW!"

Before Mikey could even finish uttering his cry of pain, Turtle retrieved her weapon from her back, and dragged it under Mikey's already unbalanced feet.

"WOA!"

Mike fell over and onto his back! Turtle then proceeded, without hesitation, to leap into the air to deliver the final blow!

Her feet landed on his stomach/shell and she brought her weapon down upon him and stopped-right before it made contact with his face.

She grinned at Mike, who grinned back.

Then without warning, Mike wrapped his nun-chucks around the poor girl's weapon, and ripped it from her grasp, flinging it into the distance!

Turtle stared wide eyed at her empty hands...

"Oh no..."

She flipped backwards off of Mike, and presented her fists.

Mike jumped up, weapons in hand, and with an evil grin..slowly...advanced..toward his sister.

Turtle had a brave look on her face, fists still in front of her. She tried to hold her own, but slowly started to back away.

"This isn't fair big brother!"

"Who said training was fair?"

"It's not training anymore! I beat you, now your just picking on me!"

Turtle felt herself make connection with a wall. She was in deep now.

...or

was she?

Suddenly, her face went from a look of brave fear to a look of amusement.

A knowing grin spread across her face. And her green eyes glinted with mischief.

And this scared Mike. But he wouldn't show it.

"What're you grinning at?"

"Oh...nothing.."

With that, she clicked her wrist cuffs together, which made a beeping sound, and the patterns on them glowed brightly.

She held out her hand expectedly. Mikey tilted his head wondering what she was doing.

he got his answer less than a second later, when her weapon slid across the floor and under Mike's feet, knocking him down again!

Turtle grabbed her weapon and resumed fighting stance once again with a half grin on her face. "Shall we dance again?"

Mike rolled over on his front and looked at her with mock upset.

"if anything's unfair, it's that dumb customized weapon. I mean, c'mon. I cant summon my weapons to my hand like the mighty Thor."

Turtle laughed and put her weapon away. "Well maybe Don will make you one too huh?"

"Nah, I like my little chuckies."

Turtle smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Little chuckies? Really Mikey?"

She walked up to him.

"Yea really, you got aaaaaa PROBLEM?"

Suddenly Mikey rolled over, sweeping his feet under Turtle in the process! Turtle screamed and fell on top of Mike, who wrapped one arm around her, and gave her a noogie with his other hand!

"GAH!" Turtle kicked and squirmed to no avail! "MIKEEEEY!"

Mikey laughed.

"It's what you get for letting your guard down sis."

Mike let her go and she face-palmed him in return with a smile. She enjoyed this time with her brother, even though noogies were inevitable.

Suddenly, they both turned their heads as Raph walked in. He wasn't alone either. He was carrying a red haired woman who looked very familiar.

"Raph!" Turtle shouted suprised. "Is that April O'Neal?"

"Maybe." He set her on the couch.

"Dude, Splinter's gonna have a huge problem with this!"

"A huge problem indeed!"

Splinter walked out into the living room. All four Turtles were gathered around this O'Neal woman.

"Can we keep her?" Mike said.

Turtle didn't like this one bit. Another human being in the layer. And a girl at that!

Look at them, she thought.

Gathered around her.

April O'Neal

What's the big deal?

So she's another human!

So-What?

They're giving her so much attention.

But why did she care?

Turtle never felt this way before.

She tried to analyze the feeling, compute it, put it together.

Conclusion?

Turtle was experiencing jealousy. For the first time.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys, so i hope this was a great chapter. Just thought I'd let you know a few things.<em>

_Ok for starters. My brother is getting out of the hospital and coming home next week._

_There's a hurricane about to hit where I live in a couple days._

_I HAS A TWITTER yknow...if you wanna look at updates and stuffs. /01Luigifan_

_i litterally felt that noogie Mike gave Turtle O.o are my stories coming to life. My head seriously feels like it's been noogied..._


	12. Chapter 12

Turtle skateboarded down the sidewalk. She had been too enraged to stay with her brothers at the moment. They were too busy with that O'Neal woman.

She didn't like her. She was so...so clueless! And then they have the audacity to want to go to her house? Absurd! She wanted nothing to do with this...this...

"HUMAN!" She said so disgusted.

She entered central park and got off the board to walk. As she walked, she started to calm down and think more clearly.

Was she herself not human?

"Yes, but different.." She said out loud.

She sat under a tree.

"Maybe I'm acting like a horses end..."

Turtle felt a shadow cast over her, and she looked up.

And she saw standing above her, a young, blonde, pale, and pink clothed girl.

Turtle's nose scrunched up a bit from the heavy odor of perfume radiating off the child. She was about to say something, when the girl spoke.

"Why are you talking to yourself little girl?"

Turtle stood up.

"I'm not that little.." She said offended.

The girl looked at her as though she didn't care whether she offended the girl or not.

"I asked you a question."

"...that's my business you know."

"And so I shall make it my business too."

Turtle started to feel a wave of panic...there's something...wrong... with this girl..

"Who do you think you are?.."

The girl simply smiled.

"My name is Dolly, and I intend to be the new owner of New York."

Turtle's eyes widened and she backed away.

"Oh haha, funny."

"It's no joke. I want to paint every thing pink. And pave the roads with glitter. It will be my kingdom and you will be my loyal subject."

"You can't just snap your fingers and be ruler of a whole city! Wake up!"

"Oh?" Dolly seemed annoyed. "My Daddy already owns half of the city as is!"

"Is that so..." Turtle realized she's stumbled onto a serious issue here. "Can you...prove it?"

"I would, but the deeds are all in the hotel back home. Daddy trusted me to protect them...who are you anyway?"

Turtle smiled and bowed.

"I..am Turtle."

"Rat's more like it, you're filthy, and you smell like vermin and sewage!"

Turtle tilted her head confused.

"I'm sorry, but what's vermin."

"Vermin is a pest, an unwanted creature, for example a rat."

"Wait what-"

"A filthy fury creature living in damp dark places such as the sewers, vile, disease carrying. Such creatures will not be allowed when I'm done with this place.

They.

Will.

All.

Be.

Destroyed."

Turtle's rage overcame her! She clenched her fist and nailed Dolly right in her left cheek! Knocking her on the ground! It left a bruise on her face immediately!

"DON'T YOU EVER-"

She was cut off short because she noticed a lot of big, muscular, and rather ugly men heading toward her! Dolly's body guards no doubt!

Turtle grabbed her board and headed for the nearest manhole.

"I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!" She heard Dolly shout at her.

Turtle left those body guards in the dust!

When she got home she saw Splinter sitting on the couch. She noticed her brothers weren't home yet.

Turtle set the board down and ran up and hugged Splinter, crying.

"What ails you daughter?" Splinter asked, petting her head.

"i've had a rough day father...i learned the word vermin today, and I punched a crazy rich girl for saying rats were vermin..."

Splinter sighed and rubbed Turtle's back. "Violence is not the answer to everything my child.."

"I know father...you've told me before...but sometimes I just can't help it.."

"I know Turtle..but violence will only lead to more violence..next time, try killing them with kindness."

Turtle laughed a little.

"Yes Father."

Suddenly

What looked to be a grenade was thrown into the layer!

"LOOK OUT!"

Splinter grabbed Turtle and carried her to the far side of the room! The "Bomb" exploded, and splinter fell, trying to shield Turtle from the blast!

A weird gas filled the room, and both Turtle and Splinter felt their bodies go limp. Turtle felt her vision Blur...

The last thing she saw before blacking out...

Was a tall figure, which seemed to gleam with several blades around his body, being followed by tall, black shadows...

* * *

><p><em>Hey everyone. It's late but I can't sleep. The wind is really picking up outside. It's knocking stuff against the house and stuff. It's scary. This whole hurricane thing is very scary.<em>

_Thanks for everyone's support, I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_Yay for this story getting 1,800 veiws! =) maybe we'll reach two thousand by tomorrow._

_luv my readers. Thank you!_


	13. Chapter 13

Turtle gasped for air and opened her eyes. She breathed heavily for a few moments. She felt sluggish...her lungs felt horrible.

Calm down Turtle, she thought to herself. She looked around and examined her surroundings.

Ok, for starters, she was tied up by the wrists to a pipe using nothing more than a mere cloth.

Secondly, she was in a strange and unfamiliar place.

And Thirdly, Splinter was chained to a fence right next to her!

"Father!"

"Shhh. Good to see you're finally awake child."

"Father, where are we?" Turtle whispered.

"I know not where, but I can tell you by whom we were kidnapped. I recognize the symbol.."

Turtle looked up to the wall where splinter was looking, to see a black flag with a red symbol on it. She considered it to be flame shaped. She looked back at Splinter.

"Who.."

"We have been taken by the Shredder, and his clan of ninja known as the Foot."

Turtle slipped her hands out of the cloth while he was talking and shook her hands to get the blood flowing. She ran up to splinter and started to shake his chains to see if she could break them.

"I-i cant break them, they're too strong!" Her vision blurred as tears formed in her eyes.

"It is ok.."

"Ok? How is this ok?"

"Turtle!"

Turtle was silent and looked up at Splinter.

"Sit down for a moment.."

Turtle wanted to say he was crazy, but she knew better than to disobey her father. So she sat in front of him.

"Breathe."

Turtle breathed in and out until she was calm again.

"Now...my daughter...listen carefully. We have entered the realm of our enemy. And to beat one's enemy, you must know your enemy.. I will will tell you everything I know about the Shredder."

(Splinter flashback scene)

"Long ago, I lived in Japan with Yoshi, my master, caretaker, and to me, father. I was but a small rat then, and I was very happy. I watched him train, and learned the ways of the ninja from him.

We moved to New York City together, where he continued to train, and I continued to learn from him. And I was happy still... but then..

One night, everything changed. The Foot ninja came into our home! My Master Yoshi fought honorably, but the Shredder, their leader, fought dishonorably, and overpowered him...

In an attempt to rescue him, I attacked the Shredder! My efforts were in vain, but I certainly left my mark.

The Shredder then sliced off part of my ear, and threw me out the window! I clung on to the window sill, and watched in horror

as Yoshi was slain..."

Turtle's eyes filled with tears. She felt sad, and angry at this "Shredder". And even though she didn't know him, Yoshi was the father of Splinter, making him her grandfather, family.

"I've told you all I can about the Shredder my daughter. He is dangerous, a dark soul. Though you are a child, he will not hesitate to kill you..."

Turtle looked at the symbol on the flag. She had a new hate for it now...

"However, I have noticed, he has been taking on young children, calling them family, to make them members of the Foot. So I need you to listen carefully. First. Take off your mask..."

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys. Its me again. Man this hurricane's a doozy. I've been up since six because we've been under some 12 tornado warnings, maybe more. It's flooding pretty bad outside. And power went out a few times too. But were doing well. Thanks for everyone's concerns. Luv mah readers!<em>


	14. Chapter 14

Loud music, arcade games, an indoor skate-park! This was every kid's dream! Well, almost every kid...

A twelve year old girl about Turtle's size walked into the bathroom. She had on a VERY short shirt and VERY short shorts. Both black. She was throwing up in the toilet from drinking too much beer. She looked miserable, and in pain. Her face was pale her eyes were bloodshot, and she was crying.

Turtle came up behind the girl and rubbed her back. And the girl looked up at her.

"Wh-who are you?" she said in a rough voice.

"A friend." Turtle said kindly. "Are you alright?"

"No...my stomach..and chest...and sides...everything hurts so bad!" She threw up in the toilet again, making Turtle wince.

"I'm sorry.."

"For what?"

"For this."

Turtle touched a pressure point making the girl pass out immediately. She closed the bathroom stall behind her.

-5 min later-

Turtle came out of the stall wearing the girl's clothes. It seemed so...wrong! She hated the skimpy look, but she needed to be in disguise. He hair was done back messily with only her mask to hold it in place. After washing herself all over with the bathroom soap. Turtle went out to the other kids.

It was horrible, everyone was smoking and drinking and doing unspeakable things. But Turtle wasn't thinking too much on those things. She needed to find her weapon! She looked around wondering where her weapon could be...! She realized she could just click her wrists together and it would come to her! But she refrained from doing so. Before she left, she needed to know where her brothers were.

She felt a tear start to form in her eye. She missed them, and wished they were here.

She walked around to see if she could get some clue. Something that would aid her.

"...April O'Neal.."

It was so quick and feint that she almost missed it. Turtle's ears perked up. They wouldn't be at the lair because the Foot knows their location...maybe they're at O'neal's house.. She turned around and saw a red haired boy, much older than she was no doubt.

She listened to him talk, and confirmed it was his voice that said that. She walked up to him.

"...she's just so weird y'know? She lives on top of this antique shop."

"Who?" Turtle said casually.

"April O'Neal."

"The news lady?"

"Yea, why?"

"Does she keep the antique shop open? I've got a thing for antiques. Consider it a hobby."

"Kind of a weird hobby...but hey whatever you're into." The boy wrote down the address and gave it to Turtle. "She's a nice lady, she doesn't always keep it open, but if you ask maybe she'll sell something to you."

"Awesome, thanks um.."

"Danny. And you are?"

"Tu-*Coughcough* Tia, my name's Tia."

"Alright Tia, no problem..."

Turtle nodded and walked off. Now she needed to find her weapon, and the way out..

"Alright man, I'm leaving."

"Alright bro, see you later huh?"

"Yea man."

Turtle followed the boy leaving, not too close, but close enough to where he could keep up.

At last, they exited the building! The cool air against her face felt amazing! She saw the boy walk to the fence and crawl under it. She waited a minuet, and did the same.

She clicked her wrist cuffs together and waited... She waited for five minuets...

Then, she heard a crash as she saw he weapon racing to her through a two story window!

She jumped up, grabbed it, and ran with all her speed! She ran and ran for fear that they may be behind her! Running and running! She looked at the paper Danny gave her. He had no idea where this place was...

She was going to have to take matters into her own hands though, and figure out a way to get there. She looked at a large clock on a bank. It was about two in the morning. She was exhausted, but she had to keep going...

She approached a man hole and popped of the cover with ease, for she was pumped with adrenaline. She entered the tunnels and ran through them. She stopped and gathered her surroundings. She may be lost above ground. But she was raised in these tunnels. She could walk them blindfolded! It took a while, but she found the lair at last! The door was kicked in, and the place was in ruins, as expected. She went in and started taking what she could. She found her Super Luigi backpack and put a few things in it like money and clothes. Then she changed out of the skimpy clothes she was wearing and put on her comfortable black tee and black pants once again.

She looked at herself in the mirror with her backpack on..she took the mask out of her hair, and put it on her face.

"Go time." She took the weapon off of her back and spun it around a few times before hitting it on the ground, then she put it back on her back and ran through the tunnels. When she reached the surface again, she flagged down a taxi.

To her surprise, the cab stopped. She climbed in and shut the door.

"A little early for Halloween isn't it kid?"

Turtle didn't respond, she knew he was referring to her mask. She handed him the paper with the address on it with fifty dollars.

"If you get me to this address, I'll give you another fifty when we get there."

The driver laughed.

"Yes ma'am."

He started to drive and Turtle sat back and tried to enjoy the ride. But she found she would not relax until she saw her brothers.

"So what's a Tyke like you doing out here this late?"

"A family emergency. My brothers are going to meet me at the antique shop." (she hoped)

It was actually a very short drive, but Turtle didn't care. She gave the rest of the money to the driver and ran into the building! She went up the stairs and pounded on the door.

"GUYS ARE YOU IN THERE? IT'S ME! TURTLE! OPEN UP OPEN UP! APRIL! IF YOU'RE IN THERE LET ME IN I NEED HELP!"

The door opened and Turtle came face to face with April!

"i'd never thought I'd say this, but boy am I glad to see you!"

"TURTLE!" She heard Mikey call from inside.

"MIKEY! GUYS!" She ran in and was embraced by her four brothers! Donny picked her up while the other four gathered around to ask her what happened and how she found them and everything else that's happened.

But Turtle got all teary eyed and said.

"I missed you all so much..I'm sorry...I had to leave dad behind..."

And she finally blacked out from exhaustion.

* * *

><p><em>Hey readers and Turtle fans alike. Just like to say I'm so glad the hurricaneTropical storm is almost over. Everything got kind of flooded though. Thank goodness our house was Ok through the whole thing._

_So anyway, were getting close to 2,000 views! When this story reaches the 2,000th view mark, there will be a big surprise so keep your eyes peeled k? =)_

_luvs my readers!_


	15. Chapter 15

Turtle woke up in a very comfortable bed. The room was unfamiliar, but she knew where she was. She remembered everything, being kidnapped, leaving Splinter behind, escaping Shredders lair, and finding her brothers...

Her brothers!

She jumped out of the bed and walked into the living room to find her four brothers watching TV.

"Hey, look who's awake." Leo said, walking over to Turtle to pick her up. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a subway train hit me.."

"No surprise there.." Don said sympathetically. "No telling what all you went through."

"What all...did you go through?" Mikey asked.

"Its...a long story."

Turtle told her brothers everything that's happened to her since she was kidnapped.

"So you know where Splinter is!" Raph said suddenly.

"I-.." Turtle was trying hard to remember the location of the place. But her mind felt so fuzzy...

"Leave her alone Raph, the gas is probably still affecting her brain activity.." Don said petting her head "It'll wear off soon I'm sure."

"Well-...Splinter's out there somewhere! We need to go find him!"

"I know he's out there Raph, but we need to be patient." Leo put Turtle down.

Don and Mike looked at each other with concern.

"Fight?"

"Fight."

"Kitchen?"

"Kitchen..c'mon kiddo."

Don picked up Turtle by the arms and Mikey picked her up by the legs and they carried her into the kitchen and sat her down in a chair. Then they began raiding the kitchen for food while Raph and Leo's argument got louder.

"Sigh." Turtle laid her head on the table. "They shouldn't be fighting!"

"Just let it be." Don said while putting a cookie close to Turtle's mouth, which she nommed happily because she was starving.

"Yea, you know those two, they fight, then they kiss and make up."

Turtle giggled at Mike's comment. "Ew Mike."

The argument reached a peak of loudness and Raph stormed out. Leo entered the kitchen and looked at Turtle, who looked saddened.

"Ah don't worry." Leo ruffled her hair. "He'll be back before you know it...want me to bake you a frozen pizza?"

"YES!" Turtle blushed at her loud outburst.

"Geez, poor kid must be starved."

Turtle's stomach growled loudly in response.

"I haven't eaten since I was kidnapped."

"Well then!" Mikey suddenly yelled in an Italian accent. "One-a frozen pizza commin-a right up!"

Turtle smiled. Things finally felt like they were taking a step towards normal.

* * *

><p>2,000 views; here's your prize. I've written a second story with Turtle in it, kind of like a little bonus ^_^ I can't post a link, but its called "Turtle in Wonderland." Yea it was originally going to be "Turtle in Dollyland." But it just didn't sound right. It's here on this website if you can find it.<p>

Luv mah readers!


	16. Chapter 16

Turtle sat on the couch next to Leo. He was being pretty quiet. She couldn't say the same for her brothers Mikey and Donny. They were watching a cartoon of the Tortoise and the Hare. Their reactions started to make her smile as they cheered on the Tortoise and yelled at it.

"C'MON! NINJA KICK THE DA** RABBIT!"

This made Turtle bust out laughing.

"You guys are silly."

"Well I'm just SAYING there's no reason a turtle should be upstaged by a bunny!" Mikey argued.

"Technically its a hare."

"Shut up Donny."

"Don't tell me to shut up Mike!"

"Ladies ladies you're both beautiful now stop fighting and change the channel." Turtle jumped up and changed the channel, and found a goofy music video where they were singing a song called "Agadoo."

"Hey Turtle, isn't this one of your favorite songs-"

Turtle was already dancing to it. Sure it was a kiddie song, but in technicality she was herself a kiddie, after all she was only seven, and for the first time in a long time, she was acting like it.

Her brothers smiled. It was a nice change.

Pretty soon, Mikey was dancing with her. Both hula dancing and following the dance steps to the song. They were laughing because it was a fun song, it was one of those novelty party songs, the kind all the drunk people would conga to.

Eventually Donny joined them with their silly hula dances and dance steps. Near the end of the song, they formed a conga line and congaed around the living room. Having a great amount of fun with it. It was the first time in a long time they really got to be their goofy selves.

Leo half smiled at his younger siblings. He thought it was good they were having fun. Especially Turtle. The poor kid needs to be a kid again.

The house rang with their loud singing, then April came in just as the song ended.

"What are you guys doing?" She said laughing.

"Cheesy party dances." Mikey commented.

This made April laugh again.

"We saw you on TV, you were amazing!"

"Aw thanks guys...where's Raphael?"

"Oh, he's off blowing off steam. He's abit hot headed." Leo said.

"Abit?" Turtle, Donny, and Mike blurted.

"Ok, maybe a little more than abit."

His siblings all nodded in unison.

"Well, I wanted you all to see the antique shop. Should we go get him?"

"Nah, trust me, he's better off alone right now."

"Ok.."

So they headed down to the antique shop. Inside was a wide range of treasures from the past! Well...if you consider it treasure. The place pretty much had everything!

Turtle noticed Mikey sneaking up to Leo with a pair of symbols. She immediately covered her ears.

CRASH!

The sound seemed to rattle Leo's whole body! Poor Leo, but Turtle couldn't help but laugh.

"MIKEY!"

Mike laughed and dodged Leo who made a grab for him.

"Um guys?" Turtle piped up "Were in an antiques store, easily breakable stuff."

Leo looked at Mikey with a displeased look. "You got lucky little brother."

Mike grinned ang gave Turtle a thumbs up for bailing him out.

When they finished looking around everyone went back upstairs.

"I hope Raphael is alright.." April said very concerned.

"Oh don't worry, he'll be back any second."

Suddenly, the skylight shattered! Raphael had been thrown through!

"RAPH!"

Not a second later, ninjas began crawling in through every window and every door in the house! Leo, Don, Mikey, and Turtle all stood back to back, weapons at the ready. This was about to be one shell of a showdown!

* * *

><p><em>Hey fellas. So that song, Agadoo. I was listening to it the entire time I was writing, I kept having to stop typing and get up and dance. XD It's contagious. You should look it up<em>

_Luv mah readers!_


	17. Chapter 17

The fight began! Ninjas were everywhere! Attacking from all sides! Turtle had to team up with her brothers to try to defeat them all!

"Geez and I thought insurance salesmen were pushy!" Mikey shouted as he took out three ninja at once!

"Guys!" Turtle shouted, defending herself against the many ninja trying to crowd up on her. "These are the dudes that trashed our lair and kidnapped me and dad!" She used her weapon like a pole-vault and lifted herself up of the ground, and spun in the air with her weapon extended, knocking out a circle of ninja around her, than landed with precision! "WHO'S NEXT?"

"You guys heard our sis!" Leo said grabbing a ninja and banging it against the wall, "They know where Splinter is, so don't knock 'em all out!"

"I don't think that'll be a problem Leo!" Don yelled as he was being dragged into the kitchen by a group of ninja!

"Donny!" Turtle tried to run into the kitchen to help, but she was blocked by a group of three ninja. "Outta my way!" She tried to fight past them as best she could. She was winning too, until a fourth ninja came out of nowhere and hit her so hard that she was knocked against the wall!

"TURTLE!" She heard Mikey shout! It was the first time Turtle had been hit in a fight, and she was hit very hard. It hurt alot, but she didn't yell. She wasn't about to show weakness to these dishonorable ones. She opened her eyes just in time to see Mikey wailing on the four ninja that had hurt her. Within seconds they were knocked out! He hurried over to help her up. "Did they hurt you?"

"Yea." Turtle said wiping some blood from her face. "But they'll pay for it."

Mikey Turned to the ninja aproaching him and his sister, teeth barred. "You bet your life they will! HURT MY SIS AGAIN AN I"LL SHOVE THESE NUNCHUCKS UP YOUR-"

"Axes!" Turtle pointed to a group of ninja receiving battle axes!

"Oh great!" Donny yelled dodging an ax!

"Gah-Turtle! Stay with April, watch over Raph!"

"But Mike-"

"JUST DO IT!" Mikey looked at Turtle for the first time with a serious expression.

Turtle's eyes widened, she nodded, and ran to where the knocked out Raph and worried April were to shield them from any attacks. "Is he alive?"

"Yes." April said holding Raph. "Barely though!"

A wave of panic went through Turtle, she didn't know what she would do if she lost one of her brothers!

Ninja's were hammering axes into the floor as turtles dodged them!

Suddenly, everyone paused as they heard a very, VERY loud groan coming from the house.

In a split second, the floor gave away! And everone screamed as they dropped to the floor below!


	18. Chapter 18

Turtle's ears rang and her head hurt. She heard the voices of everyone around her! She was aware that she was buried under many layers of what was once the roof of the antique store.

Mustering up streingth, she pushed the roof pieces off of her and coughed trying to clear the dust from her throat. She saw April dragging Raph out of the debris, Turtle helped her out.

"Everyone ok?" Leo called out.

"Yea! Raph and April are too!"

"Yea bro." Don called.

"Yea." Mikey said rubbing his poor head.

"A-hem."

Everyone turned around and groaned. The foot ninja were all standing there, ready to pulverize us. What seemed to be their leader, extended his hand, and gave a signal for the ninja to attack them!

The fight raged on once more. Turtle took down quite a few ninjas defending April and Raph.

"We could really use Raph right about now!"

They were being outnumbered! There were just far too many of them.

Leo ran up t check on Turtle. "Are you Ok?"

"Yea bro, but I think it may be best if we retreat!"

They took out three ninjas that gathered around them to fight.

"I couldn't agree more, but there's so many of them! We might not be able to get past them!"

Suddenly, a loud bang sounded! Someone kicked in the door and light flooded the room!

There was a man standing at the door, long hair, a hockey mask, and an array of sports equipment!

"Anyone wanna tell me why...you hurt my little green friend over there." He said gesturing to Raph.

"Who's this guy?" Donny shouted.

"Casey!" Turtle shouted with disbelief.

"Turtle? Huh, it's a small world after all. So now you guys are hurting cute little girls too? Tsk Tsk, for shame." With that, he pulled out two hockey sticks, and the fight began once more!

One of the ninjas buried an ax into a wire, causing sparks to jump, and causing a fire!

The fire spread quickly! Soon the shop was engulfed with flames!

"WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!" Mikey shouted.

"I think there's a trap door leading to the basement!" Said April.

"Where?" Donny asked.

"Over there!"

Donny went to where april pointed and opened the trap door. "C'mon! Lets get outta here!"

Donny helped Turtle and April get Raph through the door, followed by Mikey. Leo came up next.

"Go Don I got it" Donny nodded and went through. "You commin?" Leo called to Casey.

"I'll cover you!"

"...good idea."

So Leo went through, and pretty soon Casey followed.

They hurried out of the burning building and into April's van. They hauled shell out of there as quick as they could. Turtle looked back at the burning building as they raced away from it. She then looked at April, who stared at the fire with tears in her eyes. She had just lost everything she knew.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys. I need you to know something very important! Michael Bey is creating a new TMNT movie...but wait. He's changing everything! Apparently now, Splinter doesn't exist! And they aren't teens! AND THEY ARENT EVEN MUTANTS THEY'RE ALIENS! ALIENS! and Casey jones is the one who gives them their masks. NO! this is like taking our friends and killing them. DON'T LET BEY KILL OUR TURTLES! REBEL! BLOG! VLOG! TWEET! DO SOMETHING!. T_T don't let him kill the Turtles. Pleez.<strong>_

_**I luv my readers. I know you feel my pain**_


	19. Chapter 19

It was a quiet night... A light breeze blew through the farm, the air had a smell to it that was different from the big city. It smelled...lighter, easier to breath.

It felt very different, but Turtle enjoyed it all the same.

As she laid in the grass under the many, many stars, her mind flashed back to early that morning.

They arrived to the farm just as the sun was peaking over the hills. The night before had been an exhausting one. It was bad enough they had lost their battle with the Foot ninjas. Unfortunately, in addition to that, her big brother Raphael's life was hanging by a thread. The Ninjas had all fought him when he was separated from his siblings. If only they had been there...her brother might not be nearing death.

Turtle felt a tear run down her cheek. She risked losing both Splinter and Raphael too... She felt helpless. She knows Raphael is being well looked after. They have him in a tub in the bathroom, slightly filled with water. Leo is next to him every second.

She went in there a few times to check on them, giving Leo hugs, and talking to Raph...hoping he could hear her.

Her mind went back to that afternoon, where she had hugged the unconscious Raphael, and spoke to him.

"Don't worry big bro...You'll make it through this..I know you will... You could survive a subway train hitting you and heal up a day later 'cause of how strong you are...You just gotta make it Raph.." Turtle said, voice cracking, and tears running down her cheek. "You just gotta...we don't know what we'd do without you..."

As Turtle's mind resurfaced from the memory, she looked back up at the night sky and watched the bright twinkly lights...

They somehow comforted her...like little friends saying it was going to be alright...

She remembered the tale Splinter told her of her grandfather Yoshi... She wondered if he was up there somewhere, sitting on one of those twinkly lights in the sky, watching over them...

Turtle sat up and stared at the sky...

"Grandfather Yoshi? If you're up there listening, could you please watch over your grandson, Raphael? I know he can be hotheaded sometimes, and he doesn't always make the best decisions...but he's the strongest one in our family...I don't just mean physically. He's always been there for us through the hardest times... He risked his life to save your son...we all have..but he paid for it the most...I'm not expecting you to heal him..or anything like that...just...watch over him.. I don't know what else to do..."

Turtle felt a warm sensation of comfort wrap around her, like the spirit of Yoshi was telling her "It will be Ok."... Turtle smiled and felt tears stream from her eyes..

Just then, she heard footsteps behind her.

She turned around to see Mikey, standing there, watching her with a sad look.

"How's Raph?" She blurted out.

"Alive." He said sitting next to her.

They embraced each other in a hug, tears in their eyes, and prayers in their hearts..

"He'll be Ok Turtle...they'll both be Ok..."


	20. Chapter 20

The sun rose and bathed the farm in its warm light.

Another day...another worrisome day..

Turtle just laid in the small bed, not bothering to get up.

April had said the bed once belonged to her when she was Turtle's age. It was a little too frilly for Turtle's taste, but hey, it's a bed.

She knew her brothers had to find couches to sleep on, and she insisted she would sleep downstairs with them, but her brothers were against it. They'd rather she sleep in a bed.

Turtle never felt comfortable being treated differently from her siblings, even if it meant getting a bed...

The smell of eggs and sauteed mushrooms wafted into the room, making little Turtle's stomach roar!

She quickly jumped up and ran downstairs, passing her slowly waking brothers, Mikey and Donny, on the way.

"BREAKFAST GUYS! YOU SNOOZE YOU LOOSE!" She screamed as she jumped over them and scurried into the kitchen.

She was stopped suddenly and lifted off the floor.

"Woa woa what's the hurry small stuff?" Casey said, holding her at a safe distance because she started to throw punches.

"Nya! Put me down Casey.."

"Geez breakfast ain't even ready yet, chill!"

"When you live in a home with four other boys who are older and bigger than you, then YOU come and talk to me about chilling when it comes to breakfast."

"Thats redic-"

"FOOOOD!"

Donny and Mikey slid into the kitchen knocking both Casey and Turtle over!

"Aw NOW look what you did Jones! I was ahead of them by a sleepy start!"

Mikey scrambled to get up from the pile, but his leg was grabbed by Don, who got up and was tripped by Turtle, who got up and was grabbed by both brothers and pinned down!

"AH- LET..ME..GO!"

"NEVER!" They both shouted!

"Guys! All of you, get up and sit at the table and BE-HAVE." April put her hands on her hips frustrated.

Turtle, Mikey, and Donny all got up and sat at the table, grumbling.

"GEEZ, you'd think they hadn't eaten in weeks." Casey gripped, sneakily reaching over to steal some of the sauteed mushrooms.

"CASEY JONES!" April shouted, smacking his hand with a wooden spoon. "Don't you DARE!"

"B-but."

"No buts or its yours I'll kick, now sit down at the table with everyone else and wait!"

"...Geez!" Casey sat at the table too and waited with the others.

"Where's Leo?" Turtle asked, already knowing the answer of course.

"Still in the bathroom, looking after Raph.." Donny said with a sigh.

"I'll bring him some food." April said with a kid smile.

Another day...another worrisome day...

* * *

><p>Hey guys...I know the recent chapter have been short, I'm sorry about that. I promise I'll work on longer ones.<p>

In the mean time, poor Turtle and her brothers are trying to get by, hoping the lives of their brother and father are spared..

As for Turtle in Wonderland, one of my other stories that's a branch off of this one, I'll work one it later, right now I'm pretty focused on this story. But don't worry, I'll continue the other one.

Luv my readers, thanks for everyone's support and reviews on this story.


	21. Chapter 21

Turtle was outside once more, this time, training to better her skills.

There was a scarecrow that the boys had dressed up to look like an "Intimidating" ninja.

But when Turtle first saw it, she couldn't stop laughing because Mikey had drawn the face on it.

You could imagine it looked anything BUT intimidating.

Turtle practiced and trained until she almost passed out from heat exhaustion. She collapsed to the ground, trying to catch her breath, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see April with a glass of water.

"Ah-" She took it and drank it down. "Thanks April."

"No problem.. why are you wearing yourself out out here?"

"Just...getting some stuff off my mind."

"I bet...why don't you come inside?"

"No thanks. I'm fine out here." Turtle got up and spun her weapon in the air, and swung it at the scarecrow, only for it to be stopped mid-swing by Donny!

"It wasn't a request... come inside Turtle, we don't want you out here pushing yourself to exhaustion."

Turtle didn't move or say anything, so Donny picked her up and carried her inside.

"I'm tired.." Turtle said suddenly.

"I bet. Sounds like you need a nap."

"A nap? What am I two?"

"No...but you are seven, or have you forgotten."

Turtle opened her mouth to respond, but then realized he was right. She HAD forgotten. She felt more like a teen rather than a little kid. It was at that moment she felt completely helpless... How did she expect to help her brothers save Splinter? She was nothing but a kid..

Donny noticed the depressed look on her face and realized he may have said the wrong thing.

"Hey, just because you're a kid doesn't mean you can't do great things." He said, laying her on the bed. "When I was your age, I stopped a hoard of bank robbers all by my self.

Turtle smiled. "You're lying."

"Am I?" He said, pulling the blanket over her and patting her head. "Get some sleep 'K"?

"Ok..."

Donny sat in a comfy chair in the room and picked up a book and began to read.

Turtle looked at him, he seemed deeply absorbed in the book, and started humming while he was reading.

This comforted her, and she closed her eyes and drifted into a very, very deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Turtle opened her eyes, and found herself floating. She was surrounded by a calming color of blue. She didn't really have a sense of time, and she felt very at peace. She began to feel a presence with her.<p>

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

The scenery changed to grassy land and blue skies with mountains in the background. Turtle floated down slowly till her feet touched the ground.

A small house with a straw roof appeared close by, and Turtle felt compelled to walk to it without questioning how or why. It was only when she got inside that she broke from the trance.

"Ah-where am I? How is this happening?" She felt concern for her brothers and father, she was here when she needed to be helping them find Splinter!

"Calm down child." She heard a laughing voice say. She turned around to see a young Asian man, sitting cross-legged and sipping a cup of tea. "You have nothing to fear Turtle." He smiled kindly and gestured to a mat on the floor next to him. "Come, sit. Have some tea."

"H-how do you know my name...and where am I...who are you.."

He chuckled and held up his hand. "Do not be alarmed child." He sipped his tea and smiled. "I am Hamato Yoshi, and you have entered the spirit world."

Turtle didn't know what to say...she was speechless! She couldn't believe it! She was standing face to face with Hamato Yoshi! Her Grandfather!


	22. Chapter 22

"G-grandfather Yoshi?... But you're..."

"Yes, as I said before, you have entered the spirit world."

"Does that mean I'm.."

"No, no of course not!" He said with a smile.

"Oh.." Turtle breathed a sigh of relief and sat on one of the mats. Yoshi poured her a cup of tea and handed it to her.

"Drink."

Turtle took the cup and sipped the tea. It was the most flavorful, soothing, wonderful tea she had ever had!

"Mmm! This tea is amazing!"

"Yes, everything in the world of the living is much better here."

She took another sip, then set the tea down.

"Grandfather, if I'm not dead, then how am I here?"

"It is possible for one's soul to leave one's body when in a deep meditative state, such as sleeping for instance."

"Oh.."

"But with patience and practice," Said a familiar voice. "It is possible to learn how to leave your body at will."

Turtle turned to see none other than Splinter walk into the little house!

"DAD!"

She ran up and tackle-hugged him, knocking him to the ground.

"AH- Turtle." He laughed embracing her. "It is good to see you too, my child."

"I missed you so much, we all miss you!" She felt tears run down her face. "You aren't...dead..are you?"

"No...I am still being held against my will by the Shredder..."

Turtle hugged him tightly. "I'm glad you're alive...we want to save you, were trying to figure out how.."

"It will be alright Turtle...I will be with all my children again soon...tell me..how are your brothers?"

Turtle looked at him sadly. "Raphael is near death..I'm so worried about him.."

Splinter looked sad, then turned to Yoshi, who smiled and nodded.

"Do not worry." Yoshi said with a kind, reassuring smile. "Raphael will be alright."

Turtle nodded. "I-i hope so..."

Splinter then hugged Turtle and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "We must part now child, we will see each-other again soon."

Tears streamed down Turtle's face. "No...please don't go.."

"I must."

Yoshi got up and hugged Turtle too.

"I'm glad we finally got to see each other."

Turtle slowly began to feel the world fade away. She was in the blue realm again, and it slowly faded to black. She heard the voices of her father and grandfather.

"Never forget who you are, though you are small, you are meant for great things..."

* * *

><p>Turtle woke up, her face was wet with tears..<p>

"Morning squirt."

Turtle gasped and looked up, she knew that voice!

"RAPHAEL!" She jumped up and embraced her brother, crying tears of joy!

Yoshi and Splinter were right, everything was gonna be Ok..


	23. Chapter 23

Turtle walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. She pulled down her shirt collar just below her collar bone and stared at something with a worried expression.

"Turtle?"

Turtle let go of her shirt and turned around, red-faced. She looked up to see Casey.

"Aw Casey! You scared me!"

"Geez sorry." He laughed abit. "I just wanted to tell you that Leo said he and your brothers, they're goin' out to the field to test your spirit world theory you told him and he might not be back for a while, 'k?"

"Oh...alright, cool." Turtle sighed and headed out of the bathroom.

"Hey Turtle."

She turned around and was picked up by Casey and carried into the kitchen.

"To pass the time, why don't you tell me how you..yknow, ended up as their sister."

"Hmm?" Nobody had asked Turtle this question before.

"Well." Casey stuttered nervously. "You DO know that you're a human and not a turtle...or a rat."

"Of course I do." Turtle laughed.

"Oh." Casey sighed. "Good, good, OK, alright soo..."

"Well, my dad told me when I was born, my real parents were not responsible to take care of me. So he took me in instead where I was raised by a loving family." She smiled. "And I was very happy."

"Well..OK...where did you learn all those crazy mad ninja skills? I know they didn't put you through extreme ninja training."

"You're very right, they didn't train me. I sparred with Mikey once but he cheated." Turtle laughed remembering the moment. "Do you remember if my brothers told you how they came to be?"

"Uh, yea. Ooze right?"

"I ate it."

"You WHAT?"

"I ate the ooze when I was one and developed superior muscle and memory."

"Oh...yea that makes sense...I think."

Turtle giggled at him.

"Ah, shadap." He joked, messing up her hair. "So why didn't you turn into a little mutant turtle then?"

"Believe me Casey Jones." Turtle said with a distant glance. "I',m a lot more turtle than you think I am.."

* * *

><p><strong>OMG HAI! I havn't seen you all in AGES it's been forever! Yea so I've been really really sick and just havn't been up to writing. BUT I felt better today, still sick, but better. So I wrote this tiny chapter just to let you all know I'm still here. I am working on the ending and WOW is it gonna be spectacular!<strong>

_**OMIGAWD THE NEW TMNT CARTOON WILL BE ON NICKLODIAN TOMORROW I CANT WAIT TO SEE HOW IT IS! *flails arms***_

**_luv mah readers!_**


	24. Chapter 24

****THANKS FOR OVER 3,000 VEIWS! WOOO! LUV MY READERS****

**OK! Back to the story!**

* * *

><p>That night, Turtle sat on her bed and stared out the window. She could see a flicker of orange light where her brothers were meditating around a fire. She hoped they will have the same experience that she did... this gave Turtle time to think. She rubbed a spot on her chest with a very worried expression. You see, Turtle had a secret that she's been keeping from her father and brothers for about a year now. Am I going to reveal Turtle's secret? Hahaha no. Sorry, I wouldn't want to invade her privacy.<p>

"Turtle?"

She turned around to see April walking u to her and sitting on the bed.

"Yea?"

"It's awful late.. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Can't sleep. Lots on my mind April."

"Like?" She pushed Turtle down a little and pulled the cover over her.

"I know that were going to have to fight soon. And it's going to be very difficult. We may die..."

"Turtle...don't think that.."

"I can't help it April...so much has changed..." Turtle rubbed her chest.

"What's wrong with your chest?"

Turtle hesitated...then lowered her shirt collar to reveal something to April that makes her gasp.

"Oh! I see..."

"Don't tell them..."

"...alright... I wont."

That night, April stayed up to make sure Turtle slept peacefully. She had a feeling that it would be her last peaceful night in a long time.

The next morning, April, Casey, and Turtle all sat on the porch swing together.

"When do you think they will be back?"

"Dunno." Casey said. "Hopefully not too soon." He said as he leaned over to kiss April.

"GROSS!" Turtle said covering her face. "IT'S POISON TO MY EYES!"

This made Casey and April laugh.

"Ahem!"

They turned and look to see the four turtles standing in front of them.

"Big brothers.." Turtle said.

"It's time." Leo said. "It's time to go back."


	25. Chapter 25

Upon the night of their return, it was raining. It was a heavy rain, with roaring thunder as if the gods themselves were sounding the drums of war for our heroes, as they prepared themselves for their fiercest battle yet.

They returned to New York City in a red pickup truck that they fixed up back on the farm. April and Turtle sat up front, the boys were all in the back getting rained on.

"So where exactly do you guys live anyway?" Casey yelled through the curtain of rain.

"Don't worry! We're almost there!" Mikey yelled back.

"Yea, just a little farther!" Donny chimed in.

"April, stop the truck!" Raph yelled, banging on the top of the truck.

"Stop the truck." Turtle repeated calmly.

April nodded and brought the truck to a safe stop. The turtles and Casey leapt out of the truck. April got out of the driver's side, and Mikey opened the passenger's side to pick up Turtle and close the door.

"Nice place you got here." Casey said looking up at the building.

"It is a nice place." Leo said, lifting up a man-hole cover. "Too bad we live under it."

Casey's expression changed to an unamused one. "Seriously?"

"Were mutants. what did you expect?" Mikey said, as he jumped down the hole with Turtle in his arms. "A condominium?"

"Ha ha." Casey said rolling his eyes.

"You commin?" Donny said to Casey.

"Yea yea." He said, following them down the man-hole.

"Home sweet home!" Mikey said, putting Turtle on his shoulder. "How's it feel to be back."

"Feels great!" Turtle said, smiling as they entered the lair.

"HOLD IT!" Leo said, pulling out his swords.

"What it it b-" But Turtle was cut off short when Mikey put a hand over her mouth, pointing to the closet. Upon closer look, she could see movement and hear small sounds behind the double doors.

"HIIIIIIIIII-YA!" Leo screamed, kicked the doors open to reveal a frightened red-haired teen.

"DON'T SHOOT!" He yelled.

"I don't think it's loaded kid." Raph said sarcastically.

"Danny!" Turtle said, surprised.

Danny?" April said, shocked and appalled. "Danny what are you doing here?"

"I-I needed a place to hide out and I found this place and-"

"I'm calling your father right now!" April said, marching toward the pay phone.

"N-no! No April please just let me stay here for one night!"

"Let him stay here guys!" Turtle pipped up. "If it weren't for him, I never would have found you guys after I escaped."

The turtles all nodded and commented in agreement.

"Fine.." April said.

"Thank you so much!" Danny said.

"MAN!" Mikey said, plopping down on the couch. "I could go for a double pepperoni pizzaaaa with extra cheese, and sausages, and mushroooooms-"

"Duuuuude you're making me hungry!" Turtle whined rubbing her stomach.

"Well, I had some pizza down here a while back."

Donny and Mikey dove for the pizza box and fought over it, until Mikey yanked the box away from Donny and opened the box only to scream in horror.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He mock feinted as the pizza fell to the ground, revealing it had mold on it.

"Ooh, too bad." Danny said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't worry Mike!" Turtle said, jumping on top of her brother. "We have plenty of time to order a new one right? Thirty minuets or less."

"Right on little sis!" He said, jumping up and grabbing the pay-phone. "Hello, Domino's? I missed you so much!"

* * *

><p>Later that night, while everyone was enjoying their pizza. Mikey and Turtle were sitting on the floor as Raph put a flashlight up to his face and told a "scary story".<p>

"...then the two kids turned around, and the little girl let our a terrified scream! For standing above them, was the grotesque form of what was once their pet baby gator, back for revenge from them flushing him down the toilet!"

Mikey and Turtle clung to each-other with terrified expressions on their faces.

"Wh-who would flush a baby gator down the toilet?" Mikey stammered.

Raph chuckled and continued the story. "The brother and sister were never heard from again... No one in their home town ever speaks of them... they say the gator still roams the sewers of the town... and do you know...where that...town..is..?" He got close up to them.

Turtle and Mikey shook their head nervously.

"it was in NEW YORK CITY!" He yelled, laughing maniacly making his two siblings scream at the top of their lungs.

"Raph!" Leo glared at him. "Considering were going to fight an army of ninjas, I don't think you need to be scarring them for life!"

"Geez ok ok. Buzz kill."

Mikey and Turtle still clung to each-other.

"Do you think the story was true Mikey?"

"Haha of course not." He said messing up her hair. "You know how Raph is."

"Yea, you're right." She laughed and made a palette on the floor to sleep on.

Mikey laughed nervously and began to lay down to sleep when Raphael growled behind him, making him jump and run across the lair screaming.

"RAPHAEL!"

Everyone glared at him.

"Whaaaat? Heh heh."

* * *

><p>In the early A.M. hours, around 2 or 3, everyone was sleeping soundly. Everyone except Turtle.<p>

Turtle was wide awake, her eyes were closed, she was trying to sleep, but she couldn't. She felt something was very off, that something could happen any minuet.

Just then, she heard shuffling! Danny had gotten up and headed out of the lair. When she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, she sat up.

"Guys!"

"We know." They all sat up at the same time she did.

"Alright guys, wake up April and Casey." Leo said standing up. "Were gonna have company soon, so here's the plan.."

* * *

><p><strong>HEY DUDES haha alright, tune in next time for the final showdown! TURTLE POWER<strong>


	26. Final Chapter

Casey left the lair and headed up to the surface to follow Danny, April stayed behind and was hidden on top of the many pipes which hovered over the lair, as was Donny, Mikey, Raph, Leo, and of course Turtle.

"Turtle!" Donny whispered. "Come here."

Turtle leapt to the pipe Donny was crouched on and stood next to him.

"This is a pretty major fight sis, life or death. Are you ready for this?"

"Tch. Donny," Turtle brought out her weapon and spun it a few times before assuming a fighting position. "I was BORN ready!"

"Don't get overconfident." Leo leapt over to their pipe. "Overconfidence can lead to your downfall. Be ready, believe in your strengths, but don't underestimate your enemy. Understand Turtle?"

"Yes, Leonardo."

"Turtle." Donny said. "Since this is a serious battle, I'm ready to reveal to you some of the secrets of your weapon." He took Turtle's weapon in his hands. "Place your hands on it, remember, it only works if your touching it."

Turtle did so.

"Twist your weapon."

Turtle did, and gasped when two curved scythe blades popped out of each end, turning her weapon into a double scythe!

"Whoa! That's insane bro!"

"I know. Twist it the other way."

She did so, and the scythe blades disappeared and a sword blade popped out of one end.

"A sword too?!"

"Yes, I was going to wait until you were older to tell you. But I think now is as good of a time as ever. It can separate in half too, in case you want to use separate scythes."

"Thanks big bro.." Turtle hugged Donny tightly, then leapt back to her own pipe, which Mikey took residence next to her.

"Hey Turtle-ette, you ready for this?"

"You know it Mike."

"Hey, lets make it a little more interesting, if you can knock out 20 ninjas, I'll get you into a Vanilla Ice concert."

"What? Seriously you'd get me tickets."

"Nah ah ah! I didn't say tickets, I said I'd get you in." He winked at her.

"I'll hold you to that wager bro." Everything was silent for a moment, except the sound of Raphael sharpening his twin sais. "Yo Mike." Turtle said suddenly.

"Yea?"

"If we don't get out of this alive, there's something you and the guys should know."

"What is it?"

"Guys shh!' Leo shushed them.

They listened intently, and heard the sound of many running footsteps and several splashes. This was it! The moment of truth! The final countdown! Now or never!

Turtle readied herself for the fight to come. Louder the footsteps grew, louder, and louder!

The door was kicked in, and several foot ninjas entered the lair! They stopped, confused, there were only ten of them.

A squeaking sound was heard as Leo turned a crank on one of the pipes, releasing a thick hot steam in the room!

Turtle was about to jump down, when Mikey put a hand on her head and shook his head. All four of her brother's jumped down, and small noises were heard.

The steam cleared, and there stood four turtles, and ten knocked out ninjas.

"Boy, I sure hope there's more o' dem." Raphael said.

As if on cue, a flood of ninjas entered the lair!

"Alright!" Raph yelled, and proceeded to fight.

Turtle, bursting with excitement, leapt off the pipe spinning her weapon above her!

"YEEEEEA! TURTLE POWER!"

She brought her weapon down on one of the ninja's noggins, knocking him out instantly!

"Ye-hea! One down nineteen to go!"

Three ninjas gathered around her!

"Three adult men against one little girl?" She separated her weapon, turning it into a set of two scythes. "The odds are against you my friends." She spun the two scythes and crossed them together in defense as one of them brought a sword down on her! She turned her blades and cut his sword in half, leaving him weaponless! She then jumped back, stood on her head, and brought her legs in and sprung them out, kicking the ninja in the stomach so hard that he collapsed to the ground, gasping for air!

Turtle turned around and snapped her weapon back together. "Who's next?!"

The other two ninjas ran away!

"Oh no you don't! I need eighteen more!"

They ran into the sewer tunnels and Turtle followed them at top speed! Donny raced past her on a skateboard with two ninjas chasing him! He jumped off the skateboard and fought them!

Turtle ran as fast as she could and jumped on the board, speeding down the tunnel she raced onto the tunnel wall next to the ninjas and jumped of, elbow first into them, knocking them both into the wall and both out cold.

"Sixteen left!"

"HEY GUY'S THEY'RE GETTN AWAY!" Mikey yelled. All the ninjas were retreating to the surface!

"LIKE SHELL THEY ARE!" Turtle yelled.

She raced with her brothers to the surface to take care of the ninjas! Raph surfaced first!

"WICKED!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, chasing after a group of the ninjas.

"EXCELLENT" Donny yelled soon after, pulling Mikey out of the sewer and throwing him at an escaping ninja.

"HAHAHA! I LOVE BEING A TURTLE!" Mikey yelled, pulling himself into his shell right before he hit the ninja, knocking him out cold.

Two of the ninjas tried to get to the surface, but Turtle pulled them down, causing them to bonk heads, thus knocking them out!

"Ladies FIRST gentlemen!" She said, then yelled once she jumped to the surface; "FOURTEEN LEFT!"

"YEA!" Mikey yelled. "KEEP IT UP SIS!"

Turtle spun her weapon then tapped it on the ground a few times. "C'mon c'mon somebody's gotta be brave enough to face me, ya CHICKEEENS!"

The magic word was spoken! Ninjas started racing towards her! Turtle assumed a batter's position and swung, knocking one in the jaw and on the ground! "Thirteen!" She crouched down and sprung up with both fists, the connected with the chin of another ninja, a breaking sound was heard and he fell to the ground! "Twelve!" Two rushed her on both sides, so she waited, then jumped in the air and placed her hands on both of their heads and KONKED them together! "Ten!"

"Follow the leader!" Leo said, climbing up a building. The other turtles began to follow. Turtle ran that way, swinging her weapon and K.O.-ing any ninja that got in her way!

"Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five!"

She climbed be building too, grabbing the ankle of a ninja that was chasing her brothers and pulling him down, letting him fall to the ground below!

"Four!"

They reached the top! And the foot were there to greet them!

One threw a punch at Turtle, she dodged, grabbed his fist, and flipped him onto the ground! "Three!" Another ran at her, but she just simply spun out of the way and tripped him. He hit his head on a pipe.

"Two!"

Suddenly, one of the ninjas grabbed her, and pinned her arms to her side and lifted her up to face him!

"I have you now you pest!"

Turtle just smiled, kicked him in his stomach, causing him to bend over and HEAD-BUTTING him, causing an instant knockout!

"One..."

one left...but...there weren't any ninjas left.

"Aw seriously?!"

The four turtle bros cheered! Mikey picked up Turtle and hugged her.

"We did it Turtle! Don't be so glum lil chum!"

"But I'm one short.."

"Aw haha don't sweat! Nineteen is still pretty rockin!"

"Woa! Nineteen!" Raph said, taking Turtle from Mikey and lifting her up in the air! "That's AWESOME! Way to go squirt!"

"Yea way to go!" They all said.

Turtle blushed. "Thanks guys." Then she grinned. "They couldn't stand up to a seven year old little girl!"

Her brothers laughed and hugged her.

"It's not over yet!" A rough, evil voice shouted! Then, from nowhere emerged a terrifying figure! A man dressed in bladed armor. He wore a bladed helmet, and knives on his gauntlets! His eyes were cold, empty black, where only rage was present.

"Who are you.." Donny asked.

"Cower in my name, mutant freaks! For I am, The Shredder!"

"Shredder.." Turtle mumbled. "SHREDDER! Guys! This is the guy that kidnapped me and Splinter! This guy killed-"

"SILENCE child." The Shredder yelled.

"Where's Splinter?! Raph yelled."

"Ah..the rat has a name...HAD...a name.."

"You...YOU LIE!" Leo yelled.

"Do I?" The Shredder laughed darkly.

Turtle's heart sunk. Was Splinter really dead?!

"NO!" Raphael lunged himself at Shredder! Only to be tossed aside as if he were nothing!

"RAPH!" His siblings yelled!

"You'll pay for that!" Leo yelled, and jumped at Shredder! But Shredder grabbed his legs and tossed him into Raph!

"LEO!" Turtle yelled!

"HIIII-YA" Mikey and Donny rushed at Shredder at the same time! Both get thrown aside!

"NOOO!" Turtle yelled! Then she faced Shredder, assuming a fighting position. What else could she do?

"I do not have to take your life child." He said, holding up a hand. "You are talented, very talented. I could use someone like you in my army.. Join the Foot clan, and be amongst those like you. You are not a turtle like these...freaks..you are a human, and should train amongst humans. Join me..and live." He held out his hand as if in offering.

Turtle looked and her brothers.

"Don't do it!" Mikey said. "Human or turtle! You're still our sister!"

"SILENCE!" Shredder yelled. "Choose, NOW!"

Turtle glared at Shredder, stood up straight, and pulled down her shirt collar with one hand! "YOU'RE WRONG SHREDDER! LOOK HERE!" And there, just below her neck, covering a part of her chest was a patch of green, turtle's scales! "I AM AS TURTLE AS THEY ARE! I AM ONE OF THE ONES YOU CALL "FREAK!" AND I WILL NEVER, EVER JOIN YOU AND YOUR DISHONORABLE WAYS!"

With that, she screamed and ran at Shredder head on! Wielding her double scythes she jumped to strike! But alas, the Shredder grabbed her weapon, and grabbed her shirt! Throwing her weapon aside, he grabbed her throat and lifted her in the air, choking her!

"TURTLE!" Her brothers shouted! They tried to lunge at the Shredder!

"NO CLOSER, OR SHE DIES!"

They all stopped and glared at Shredder, as he got in the face of their sister.

"Little..freak." He said with a deep, burning hatred. "You should have just died out there, in the cold cruel world. At least you wouldn't be living with these...vermin."

Turtle tried to speak, but Shredder was choking her, and she was running out of air!

"Hmph, freak. You will always be a freak. You lived a freak..." He brought his blades to her heart! "It's only merciful I let you die a freak now."

"Shredder!" A familiar voice said! "Let her go!"

Shredder turned his head, distracted enough for Leo to sword his wrist and make him let Turtle go!

Once free! She raced to her brothers and collapsed on the ground, gasping for air!

"Who..Who.." She tried to say!

"Master Splinter!" Leo yelled!

Sure enough! Splinter was there! Alive!

"Yes, I know who you are, Oroku Saki! We met once before, in the home of my Master Yoshi!"

Shredder's hand began to tremble. He slowly brought it to his face, and removed his mask! There, upon his face, was a long, ugly scar! The mark Splinter left on him, so many years ago.

"You..." Shredder spoke. "You...I'm going to finish...what I started with your ear!"

Shredder rushed at Splinter!

"I feel sorry for you Saki. For when you die-" Splinter wrapped a nunchuck around Shredder's hand, and threw whim over the side of the building!" It will be without honor.."

Shredder landed right in the back of a garbage truck! Casey jones pushed a button, causing the machine inside the garbage truck to crush everything inside! Including the Shredder..."

"DAD!" Turtle yelled, running up and hugging her father tightly!

This act was soon followed by her brothers.

"We missed you so much!"

"We were so worried about you!"

"How did you beat him?!"

"We thought you were dead!"

Splinter smiled and hugged his children back. "Heh...kids."

Mikey jumped out of the group hug.

"Ok guys! How the shell do we describe this total awesomeness?!"

"Righteous!" Donny yelled.

"Excellent!" Leo shouted!

"Turtle-tastic!" Turtle cheered!

"Wicked!" Raph chimed in.

"Ahem." Everyone looked at Splinter with a questioning look. "...I have always liked...Cowabunga!"

All five siblings looked at each-other with huge grins on their faces, stood in a circle, and placed their hands in the middle! "One, two, three!" They lifted their hands in the air, in pure victory!

"COWABUNGA!"

The end.

* * *

><p><em><strong>YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEA <strong>_

_**Woo! Feels good! Yea! **_

**_Well I hope you dudes totally enjoyed this story! _**

**_Wish it weren't over?_**

**_Want more Turtle?_**

**_Well if I get enough demands, then maybe, just maybe, there might be a book II_**

**_But in the mean time, _**

**_THANKS TO ALL MY READERS FOR YOUR SUPPORT! _**

**_LUV MAH READERS!_**

**_COWABUNGA!_**


	27. Go read book 2

Book 2 is ready to read

enjoy

luv mah readers!

TURTLE POWER


End file.
